


Lilith on Voyager

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Religious figure, supernatural crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: When the starship USS Voyager got back `home,` it unknowingly picked up a passenger, a supernatural being from ancient Earth mythology. She is very polite to the amazement of the the religious crew who knows her story and what she represents in religious mythology. The being talks to the captain at length. Janeway changes her attitude towards a certain crew member.The story is set loosely around Season 3 the two part episodes 8 and 9, `Future`s End` then fast forwards to Season 4 episode 1,Scorpion II, and onward.***Just a bit of warning that this story may contain religious references and some torturing of women. Read it at your own discretion. I hope i am not offending anyone. I just like to look at the world around me and reflect that in my fiction :)***





	1. New passenger on board

"Ensign Kim, you`re in charge. Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, you`re with me." The captain barked and briskly left the bridge with the named officers following behind. They replicated attire suitable for this century and proceeded to the transporter pads. It was a shame that they were back home but in the wrong century, Janeway thought.

 

Earlier on, the ship came across a spatial rift which opened just in front of Voyager. It turned out to be a distortion in the space-time continuum which was artificially generated. The distortion field started to fluctuate as something came out through it. A small Federation ship appeared. Failed hail attempts at the sole occupant revealed that he was on a mission, to destroy Voyager. He charged weapons and fired at the starship. He then hailed the ship and identified himself as Captain Braxton of the the 29th century Federation time ship, the Aeon. Captain Braxton accused Voyager for damaging the timeline and causing unspeakable damage to the Solar system. He was sent to destroy Voyager in order to correct the timeline. Janeway was confused at first but she was soon able to piece up the puzzle pieces when a few exchanged fire fights pulled both vessels back into the time distortion. Braxton and his ship were flung into the late 1960 where the time ship crash landed in the mountains. His ship was taken, or more accurately, stolen by a business enterpreneur called Henry Starling, a computer genius. He was also selfish and wanted to make a name for himself by acquiring advanced technology from other places and now other times, too. Braxton was left homeless and unkempt for 30 years. He was easily mistaken for a madman who spoke of the damnation of the world and the future. People rarely took him seriously. Voyager on the other hand was hurled forward into the 1990 decade, in the same timeline as Braxton, only 30 years later.

 

The small group of starfleet officers split into two. Tom and Tuvok went one way while the captain and first officer headed to Chronowerks, Starling`s headquarters. They easily broke into the building and headed to the darkened room. The computer`s passwords were easy to break through. When the captain hacked into the system she uploaded most of the information into her tricorder. What they discovered was shocking. Starling had Captain Braxton`s ship and he was planning to go to the 29th century to get futuristic technology and bring it back to the 1990 decade, his current time. Captain Janeway knew that her mission was clear. Stop Starling. Correct the timeline. `If only this was straight forward,` Janeway thought. 

 

After Voyager defeated Henry Starling, the timeline was restored. The ship was returned to its current timeline, back in the Delta quadrant, still lost. Janeway handed over the bridge to her first officer, Commander Chakotay, and proceeded to the holodeck. She had decided to take up tennis again, after 19 years since she had last played the game. She had to practise her `serve.`She stood at the holodeck entrance and keyed in the required code. The captain was wearing a white tee shirt, white pair of socks and white `canvas` shoes. The doors silently parted for her and she walked through. Kathryn looked around the tennis field which was complete with spectators sitting in the stands. Her opponent, Janeway noticed, was a blonde woman of about her height with beautiful green eyes. She was also wearing a similar outfit as the captain. Kathryn did not remember adding this woman into the programme. She will have to check herself with the Doctor. She might be losing her memory but she did not believe she was that old. Kathryn snorted. She stood opposite the net facing her opponent. The woman smiled at her. A moment later they reached towards each other and shook hands over the short net. 

"I`m Kathryn." The captain smiled.

"I am called Lilith." The other woman said.

"Very well Lilith, where is your racket? How are you going to play without one?" Kathryn raised an eye brow at the `hologram.`

"My racket? Is that what you are holding in your hand?" Lilith looked confused. She quickly recovered and decided to play along for as long as she could. "How do i acquire one of these `rachets?" She asked.

"Racket." Janeway corrected her. "Computer. One tennis racket. White." The item materialised into Lilith`s hands. She suspiciously looked at it for a while, turning it around and raising it up towards the light. It felt light enough to hold and did not feel like a weapon. A memory came to her mind where she was last killed by a roughly similar looking device. That was the year 1540. She wondered which year this current one was? Lilith looked at Kathryn and thanked her.

"I have a confession to make Kathryn. I do not know how to play this game. What is it called? Could you teach me, please?"

"Very well." The captain taught Lilith the basics of the game, from correct posturing to throwing the tennis balls, to the basic rules and scores. Lilith was beginning to feel safe. Perhaps this place was not hostile.

 

Kathryn and the `hologram` Lilith played a few rounds and Janeway found that her opponent was a quick study. She was a hologram after all. She has been programmed to play the game and nothing else, Kathryn thought. After two hours, Kathryn decided to call it a day. She said good bye to Lilith and ordered the computer to end the game.

"Well, it was nice playing the game with you, Lilith. I will see you later. Computer. End programme and arch." Everything around her disappeared to be replaced by the black and yellow grid lines. Janeway walked towards the door but when she looked back she saw Lilith standing there, naked.

"What the...? Lilith? You are not a hologram? Why are you naked?"

"By `hologram` you mean the things created by light and force fields? No." The being responded.

"Then who are you? And why are you on my ship? Naked" Kathryn hit on the comm badge placed on the left side of her tee shirt. "Security to holodeck 1!" A few moments later Tuvok and two security officers carrying phasers set to heavy stun appeared. One of them had her left hand discreetly on the trigger of her disruptor rifle. The other female security officer went to a nearby replicator and brought back some clothes for the woman to wear. 

"Explain yourself." Tuvok said briefly. 

"Not again!" Lilith said. She took a deep breath in and exhaled it. Her green eyes looked troubled as she expected to feel pain at any moment. I am Lilith. I am surprised that you have never heard of me? Do you believe in supernatural things? If you do, perhaps that may explain things about me in your knowledge boxes?." Lilith hoped that she had clarified things. She sighed when she saw blank faces looking back at her. A moment later Janeway`s face lit up with realisation.

 

"Computer? The knowledge box is a computer, isn`t it?"

"Yes, a com-pyoo-ter." Lilith tried the new word.

"I am Kathryn Janeway, captain of this ship. I am aware of the myth of Lilith on Earth. She is a demon, a spirit of sorts, lustful, stole children and many other things. I, however, do not believe you are her. We came across an alien woman who lived in a nebula recently. She also used the holodeck to gain entry into this ship. Are you an alien of some sort? Now start explaining or i will put you in the brig!" Lilith sighed.

"Captain, there have been supernatural beings mythologies throughout history based on facts. Perhaps we should give Lilith a chance to prove that she is who she says she is. I suggest a mind meld!" Janeway`s head snapped up at her security chief. Could this being be influencing Tuvok? What next. My command codes? Janeway was troubled. There were three options to find out the truth about this being. The brig, a mind meld to figure out who this woman was and the Doctor`s medical tests. The first option, the brig, was not an efficient one as the prisoner will be kept there indefinitely. For how long? Thirty? Forty? Fifty years? The second one, mind meld, had merit. If only there was another way to know who this woman really was. The third was favourable. The Doctor could do all tests then if it failed to identify her then a mind meld will be used as the last resort. With that settled the five went to sick bay and Janeway alerted the Doctor of the current situation.

"Absolutely not!! No mind melds. Do you remember Ensign Lon Suder? Tuvok became violent!" The Doctor said briefly. He took his medical tricorder and ran it all around Lilith`s head talking against mild melds the whole time. He called it the Vulcan mumbo jumbo which causes more problems than resolved issues. He lay her on a biobed and brought on the full body scanner. She had a heart beat and a few of her internal organs were present including female reproductive organs. Her memory engrams were slightly different from an average human being, he found out. Lilith had multiple layers of memory engrams. This was displayed on the screen as six lines resembling electrocardiogram waves moving from left to right.

"Fascinating!" The Doctor said attracting Janeway and the security detail. They moved closer to look at the screen while Lilith lay flat on her back facing the ceiling. 

"What is it, Doctor?" The captain asked the hologram.

"Well, Lilith is certainly human but she seems to have accumulated a lot of memories and experiences. There also seems to be a phase variance in her cell, she is slightly out of phase to our universe. Maybe because she just came through the distortion. See her cerebral cortex marked in red? It is overwhelmed with activity. There are a lot of blood vessels supplying this area which means that she uses this part quite a lot probably much more than a woman of her age would have. Her age is difficult to establish but using her growth plates in the long bones i can safely estimate that she is ...quite old, captain. Probably 3000 years old plus or minus. Her DNA is human, roughly originating from the ancient Middle East. She could be of Jewish, Arab or Greek ancestry but this is all i can tell you. Most of it is still a mystery to me. I do not know how else to explain it to you, captain. I could still conduct more tests if you like."

"Thank you, Doctor. Lilith, you understand that we don`t know you and i have to make sure of the safety of my ship. Would you let the Doctor conduct more tests? It`s only protocol." Kathryn smiled at the unknown woman.

"Yes, i understand, captain. I believe you are a civilised people from an advanced Earth than i know. The fact that you have not shot me, burn me at the stake, call me names and kill me yet is proof that you are a kind people. Am i in the future then?" Lilith got curious. She patiently lay on the biobed thinking of the beautiful face of the blue-grey eyed captain while the Doctor hummed and prodded her with all sorts of scanning equipment his programme knew of. In all her life times Lilith had never known women to have this much power and knowledge to captain such a large vessel. She must read through the knowledge boxes, computer, she amended, to find out all about this auburn haired beauty.

"If you are 3000 year old plus and history dates you back roughly to the times of the Babylonians, say about the fourth century, then to that we add 2000 years of civilisation and we`re in the 24th century now, that will place you at maybe 4000 years old and a few hundred years into the future. The Doctor counted off his fingers then he realised that there were not nearly enough fingers to add all of Lilith`s supposed age. He harumphed at humans limited amount of fingers, wondered why he was made in their image for the upteenth time and moved back to his scans. Janeway smiled at his back went to her quarters. She sent a report to Chakotay to update the commander of their new passenger and asked him to arrange quarters for Lilith. "A demon in flesh! How is that even possible? Fascinating!" Kathryn thought as she lay on the couch and opened her book of poetry to where she had left off the last time.


	2. Divine providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit, Lilith, explains how she got on board the USS Voyager. Janeway is treated to a nice meal.

Weeks turned into months. The crew were getting used to having a spiritual being on board Voyager. The early weeks she has been on board, Lilith and the Emergency Medical Hologram became close probably because of the endless tests she had to go through when she first came on board. The Doctor taught her how to use the computer, to access information. Lilith turned out to be a quick study. When the Doctor pointed this out she was quick to remind him that she was not really human so she did not share the limitations humans had.

"Fair enough." The EMH said.

"Doctor? Since you were created in the image of humans, do you eat and sleep like the humans do?" The being asked.

"No, i do not have the stomach for it! But i can eat holographic food. Just don`t ask where it goes!" The Doctor said with a serious face. Lilith looked at him and started to laugh while the Hologram waited patiently so he could use the medical tricorder on the woman. After a while he became impatient and decided to intervene.

"Are you quite finished?" He looked bemused.

"Yes, Doctor. I am sorry. You sounded like a spirit just then. I also do not have the need to eat but i do only to socialise with the crew." The woman said while trying to control her mirth. 

"Very well, Madam Spirit. We are through here. I will compile a report to the captain, the security chief, one for me and of course you`ll get one. I am sure the captain will need to talk to you at some point. Be sure to tell her everything. She is the best captain i have ever known and i trust her with my programme. She will help you." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thank you, Doctor." Lilith hoped off the biobed she was sitting on and went to the VIP quarters opposite Janeway`s quarters on deck 3.

"Deck 3." The new crew member said as she went in to the turbo lift. She decided to do something good for the good captain who had not tortured or killed her.

 

Kathryn placed her book down and went into the en suite. She had a quick sonic shower and went out again. She debated on what to eat. Neelix was serving leola root stew again so the mess hall was out. She took a count of how much replicator rations she had left. The figures were discouraging. Janeway had spent so much replicator rations on coffee. She only had five strips left and it was only Tuesday. Next payday was Friday. The captain went to her replicator and ordered a sandwich, cup of tomato soup and an orange. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised when a big plate of stir fried rice, mushrooms, onions, sweet and sour sauce appeared, soya pieces, a glass of orange juice and a cup of tomato soup appeared on the receptacle.

"What the...?" Kathryn wondered. "I probably keyed in the wrong code...but i was so sure...i can`t afford these. I don`t have nearly enough rations for these!" The captain wondered. So she carefully removed the plates and cups from the receptacle and placed them on the coffee table. She keyed the codes again.

"3. 4.7. 6.9..." She waited while the replicator produced the same foods as before except this time instead of orange juice there was a steaming cup of coffee. Janeway was dumbfounded. She placed the food on the coffee table along with the other plates from earlier on and tried to figure out what was going on. Now she had so much food she could not eat it all herself. She thought of who she was going to invite.

"Chakotay? No. Lilith! I need to see how she is settling in." The captain thought. Her musings were interrupted by the door chime requesting entry.

"Come!" The door opened and Lilith walked in. She stood before the captain with her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry, captain. I just felt that you needed company. Was i mistaken? I can come some other time if you wish."

"Not at all. You were not mistaken. I was about to call you so that we could share this meal. Somehow my replicator has developed a mind of its own. When i key in codes it gives me something completely different! 

"Ah, do you mind showing me how it works, captain?" Lilith was fascinated by the matter/ energy conversion technology of the replicator.

"Very well. Thee numbers on the screen here represent individual food items. For example 3 is for orange. When i press 3 i should get a nice, juicy orange." Janeway pressed the button and waited. A moment later a nice ripe banana appeared on the receptacle.

"See what i mean?" Kathryn looked at the woman beside her.

"Ah, yes. I can see now. This device breaks down items at the molecular level and reconstruct them?" Lilith asked.

"Yes." Janeway said.

"Perhaps it is my presence causing this to happen? Earlier i was thinking of thanking you for what you have done for me. I sensed that you were worried that you had not enough currency to buy food for your evening meal. Perhaps my mind was projected into your computer system?"

"It is possible. Thank you for the food then, Lilith. I can`t eat it all so do you want to share?" Kathryn smiled and sat on the couch. Lilith joined her.

"Do you always deny yourself luxury. You are the leader of this group. You can have whatever you want. Why do you torture yourself like this?" The being wanted to know.

"It`s complicated." Kathryn said and Lilith waited to hear more but when Kathryn said nothing further the other woman decided to let the matter go for now. They ate in silence when they finished the women cleared the table and returned to the couch.

 

Kathryn learned more about the mysterious visitor, how she found herself on Voyager. One minute Lilith was burned at the stake. She was accused of witch craft. She remembered feeling intense pain and heat as she saw fire all around her. The next minute she was shrouded by darkness. Darkness so thick it could be felt. It was quiet here. She stayed there for a very long time. Then a small flying machine driven by one man opened a region of space. Lilith felt herself being pulled towards the light created by the small flying machine. Janeway understood this as captain Braxton`s ship the Aeon.

"Fascinating!" Was all the captain could say. "Well, welcome aboard, Lilith. You are technically a Federation citizen and we are on our way back to Earth. You may be a religious myth on Earth but here you are in physical form, so you will be protected like any other Federation citizen. On Earth we no longer burn people at the stake. Witch craft is no longer regarded as something bad. Witches practice their religion and it`s harmless. Many people no longer believe in an oppressive deity. However there are small minorities o people who still have extremist views towards certain subjects such as homosexuality, animal rights and use of too much technology." Kathryn explained. Lilith vowed to herself that she was going to help the good captain and her crew get home, whichever way she could. The woman was also fascinated by a world where women were treated the same as men and not just sex objects. She had to see Paradise Earth.


	3. Lilith, the counsellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway takes advantage of Lilith`s presence on Voyager. She turns her into a counsellor as Voyager does not take idle passengers. Everyone on board has to perform a specific function.

"Oh, it`s a wonderful place to be!" Kathryn exclaimed. "You can do whatever you like. There are holograms, androids, people of all sorts. The only thing one is not allowed to do is kill another being." Lilith listened with interest. She wanted to believe what this mortal was telling her but a small part of her remained skeptical. Lilith has seen far too many atrocious acts done to people and herself. She had to know all the facts before she could trust this human.

"Kathryn, are you religious?"

"Not really but by `religious` do you mean worshiping some sort of deity or force? Then the answer is no. However, i do have set standards on which i base my humanity on. If i deviate from that i feel guilty, that i have done wrong."

"How do you reconcile yourself. Do you perform some sort of act of penance?" Lilith wanted to know.

"Yes, sort of..." Kathryn did not like where this conversation was going. It was heading dangerously close to what she did earlier when she wanted to punish herself by not using captain`s prerogative to get something decent from the replicator, because she stranded the crew in the Delta Quadrant. Lilith sensed, for the second time, Kathryn`s reluctance to continue with the conversation so she smiled and changed the subject.

"You are a beautiful woman, Kathryn Janeway, both inside and out. Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Well, by `special` do you mean someone i love?"

"Yes." Lilith`s eager reply made Janeway smile.

"Yes and no. There is, or was, someone back home, a man called Mark Johnson. I loved him but the longer we take out here, he will start believing that i`m dead. He`ll move on or has probably already done it." The captain laughed.

"That would be sad but in my many lifetimes i have discovered that sometimes or many times things are so interwoven that there are many doors or solutions to different situations. For instance, you may have lost a lover but out here you may find someone who will make you very happy, even more than the one you had." The being said. Kathryn looked at her for a while, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That`s comforting to hear, Lilith. Thank you."

"So i understand humans have many needs including sexual relief to function well. So, what do you do, Kathryn?" Janeway`s look of outrage made the spirit laugh.

"Uh, Lilith? You can`t possibly ask me that. It`s personal."

"My dear Kathryn, i am a spirit. I am capable of getting information from mortals with ease. I am very grateful to you and respect you as captain of this vessel. I will never probe your mind for such information. That is why i am asking you now. However, i also realise that you have no one to discuss these issues with. I offer myself to you, you can tell me anything and i promise i will not tell anyone, even the Doctor." She looked searchingly between Janeway`s eyes. Her beautiful green eyes full of kindness and love for the woman who has not tortured or kill her.

"Well, if you put it that way, then i guess i can tell you anything?"

"Anything." Lilith encouraged the younger woman. Janeway sighed thinking of where to start.

"I, er, uh, why is it so difficult to talk about these things?" Kathryn asked herself loudly. Lilith patiently waited. Kathryn tried again.

"Sometimes the feelings are not there. I either suppress them or just ignore them. Other times i work out the energy by playing sports in the holodeck, like when i found you. There are times, however, when these do not work. So i take a cold shower." 

"Do cold showers work, Kathryn?" Lilith asked kindly.

"Not really. They just make my...that is to say some parts of my body more sensitive."

"Which areas are you referring to, captain?" The older woman asked conspiratorially.

"Lilith, if you are going to ask me personal questions, you should call me Kathryn or some other informal names..." Janeway said distractedly while looking deep into Lilith`s eyes. She felt something within her awaken. A desire so strong she did not know what to do with herself. Kathryn shifted in her seat to ease off the pressure she was feeling in her pelvic area. She shook her head and cleared her throat as if to break the spell between herself and the other woman.

"What shall i call you, then?" Lilith spoke softly. She moved closer to the captain until their sides were touching. "Darling? Honey? Honey Bunch? Cup cake? Sweet Heart?" The being sat sideways looking at Kathryn. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Janeway could not help it. She started to laugh. She laughed so hard until tears streamed down her face. Lilith joined in. The women laughed so hard that they failed to notice that they were leaning against each others` sides. Lilith took advantage of their positions and pushed Kathryn in her lap. As the mirth subsided the being gently rubbed the beautiful face in her lap. She played with Kathryn`s auburn hair for a while and finally kissed her on the cheek. Kathryn closed her eyes savouring the rare moment when someone loved her for just who she was, a woman, not just captain.

"That was good, was it not, Cup cake?" Lilith said smiling. She kissed Kathryn again this time on her forehead.

"Mmm? That was nice, thank you, Lilith. I needed to laugh." Janeway said while sitting up next to her new friend. Lilith mourned the loss of the warmth in her lap. The being was beginning to love Kathryn, a strong woman and a star ship captain. She has heard of women loving women in many different ways, but romantic love was quite a foreign concept even to her, a spirit. Could she love Kathryn? Would Kathryn be amenable to the idea? The being felt she should tread carefully. She sensed that Kathryn did not divulge personal information to just anyone. She trusted Lilith, a spirit with such negative connotations in Earth`s religious mythology, yet here they were building a friendship and trust. 

 

Janeway felt so good after the simple exercise Lilith made her do. An idea started to form in her head. She looked at her friend.

"Can i ask you something, Lilith?"

"Yes?" 

"What do you say if i asked you to be the ship`s counselor? We are alone out here, with no access to any form of counselling. You helped me a lot today. My feelings were so confused. I thought i was feeling some sort of sexual arousal but when you made me laugh i realised that was what i really needed." Kathryn said realisation dawning on her that the crew may be going through a hard time just as she was.

"I would be honoured to be a counselor to you and your crew. Does it mean you will listen to whatever i say? Your database says captains do not like counselors." Janeway laughed but this time she was able to control her mirth. She wiped off the tears and sat upright.

"Yes, i will listen to you."

"Good. Now if i say your counselor has prescribed sexual activities for you. Would you listen to me?" Kathryn felt that she was cornered but she believed Lilith was genuinely trying to help her.

"Yes, i will." She answered briefly.

"Very good. Tonight, i will come back and run you a bath. I want you to soak in it. I will offer you a nice massage because you deserve it for being a good captain. When you finish your massage and bath i will take you to bed and i will leave. You will think of all the lovely things that have happened to you the last three years. Then we will see how that goes. Make sure to use your replicator rations. They are enough for that item. You will like it." The older woman got up to go as she said "I will leave you alone now. See you later and please report how it all goes tomorrow."

 

Janeway could not help feeling hot when Lilith presented the picture of herself, naked in her bath tub with Lilith massaging her.

"Damn! What am i getting myself into?" The captain wondered but she had to admit that she felt so much better after interacting with Lilith.


	4. Therapeutic massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway gets the massage of her life and a very satisfying solo activity.

As the lavender fragranced steam rose from the tub, Kathryn felt all her tiredness, kinks and worries leave her body. She felt like a new person. As skillful hands rubbed her back, it felt so much better than the Emergency Medical Hologram`s `therapeutic` massage she once endured. Janeway was too polite to refuse and she did not want to hurt his feelings. Her mind returned to the present when Kathryn felt Lilith massage her shoulders with thumbs and fore finger. As the hands moved lower, they accidentally swiped at her erect nipples. Kathryn`s breath hitched then she relaxed back, closed her eyes and threw her head back against the side of the tub. 

 

Lilith stopped her ministrations when she heard her friend made a sudden gasping sound.

"Am i...hurting you, Kathryn?"

"Uh, no...you`re not hurting me." Janeway wanted to say more, that she wanted those fingers on her nipples again but she controlled herself.

"Lilith, i think that is enough. Thank you." Captain Janeway took control of the woman, Kathryn. "I will finish here and then go to bed." The captain said.

"No! No! No! No!" Kathryn cried in protest but Janeway pushed her deep into the recesses of her mind.

 

The older woman stood up. She looked at the bubble covered Janeway in the tub then smiled.

"I sense that you are a bit wary of what my true intentions are for providing this massage, my friend. The truth is you are a very beautiful woman. I have thought of having more than friendship with you but you will not allow it."

"The truth is, Lilith, that i cannot afford luxuries in my life while we`re stranded out here. I`ve got to get my people home." The captain said with conviction.

"I understand that completely but as captain you are also required to be fit and in the right frame of mind. I am trying to do just that. Don`t you see?"

"You are also a spirit and you`re trying to seduce me!" Kathryn said as she got out of the tub and wrapped herself with a towel. She accepted another from Lilith which she used to dry her hair with. 

"You got me!" Lilith said and they both laughed.

"You know? My security chief would think that i`m completely insane to let a spirit in my bedroom!" Janeway said after a while. She had put on a pair of pyjama top and bottom and sat at the edge of the bed while the other woman stood before her.

"But you are neither crazy nor insane, Kathryn. Now, relax and don`t forget to get that item from the replicator. You have the exact currency for it."

"The item? Oh, that! Why do you want me to use it? There are lots of other ways without it!" Kathryn explained. The older woman noted a cute blush on Janeway`s face. She wanted to kiss her but she did not think Kathryn was ready for that sort of interaction.

"Indulge me, Kathryn. Besides it is for your own good and also therapeutic. As your counselor and friend i strongly recommend you do it. Good night see you tomorrow." The woman left for her own quarters.

"If you insist!" Kathryn spoke to Lilith`s retreating back. She lay on her back facing the bulkheads above. A few moments later Kathryn got up and went to her replicator in the outer room. She keyed in the required code and waited. A few seconds later a bright red bullet shaped device, about 12 cm long, appeared on the receptacle. She took it in her hand and turned it over a few times. She was surprised when a small tube of lubricant followed. She looked around and spoke to the air.

"Lilith, you pervert. Stop watching me. That`s creepy. Go to bed!" She laughed and went into the bedroom with the items.

 

In the bedroom Kathryn placed the items she had acquired from the replicator on the bed. She stood at the edge of the bed and looked around the room. She had never used one of these toys before. She wondered where she should start. Kathryn`s mind was too tense to relax enough to do anything with a toy.

"Some toy it is. My idea of a toy is something with wheels on it and you push it around! This thing doesn`t even have wheels on it. I suppose the jar contains fuel to make it to glide easily on the floor!" Janeway laughed. She laughed some more at her own joke then sat on the bed. Unknowingly the more she laughed the better she felt and she was beginning to feel relaxed. She lay back on the bed facing up. Kathryn tried thinking about Mark back home, thousands of light years away. Her body refused to respond to him. Then she thought of the woman with the green eyes. The massage in the bath, the fingers that swiped at her nipples. Was that deliberate? Kathryn`s right hand went to her left breast. She let her fingers lightly swipe at her nipple. It hardened instantly. A jolt of arousal went through her causing her nipples to harden some more. Both hands went to her nipples where Janeway started to pinch them and massage her breasts. 

 

The woman felt moisture seeping out down below. Her breathing was starting to get heavy as she got more aroused. Her chest rose and fell as she got more excited. She imagined Lilith touching her, pinching her breasts. Kathryn reached one hand down between her legs and found her clitoris. She teased it with her middle finger and started to circle the now erect nerve bundle. The clit glided effortlessly along her fingers. The aroused woman kept this up for a while. More fluid was released as she did. Kathryn moaned in contentment.

 

The captain felt warmth deep within her. Her hips began to gyrate to her ministrations. She was getting more aroused by the second. Her other hand pinched her now extremely sensitive nipples. The hand at the clit moved faster as her arousal reached a peak. Finally Kathryn felt a burst of energy released from within her as waves of a strong climax hit her hard. She shouted out her arousal to the empty room. 

 

Kathryn`s legs were apart as the now exhausted woman lay on the bed with her head thrown back, her eyes shut. Her lips were slightly parted as she panted for air. Janeway had to agree to herself that was one of the best orgasms she has ever had. After a while the woman remembered the items she got from the replicator. She smiled as she remembered that she was supposed to use them as per the counselor`s instructions. So she took them and carefully placed them in a drawer by her bedside. 

"Perhaps another time i will use them." Janeway said and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Counselor, heal thyself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has been on Voyager for a year, working as a ship`s counselor. Voyager was caught in several skirmishes but came out on top. The best achievement, as far as the captain was concerned, was Seven of Nine`s rescue.

Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Voyager crew fell into a comfortable routine. They got used to having a mythological religious figure among them. Kathryn and Lilith had a deep friendship where Janeway would regularly have dinner with the counselor. Lilith would try and gauge the captain`s reactions to the older woman`s subtle flirting.

"Kathryn? This soup is lovely. What is it?"

"Hmm? Ah, lentil soup."

"The mash potatoes, peas, gravy and meat is all delicious...and you said you could not cook? I could kiss you for cooking all my favourite foods."

"Sometimes i surprise myself. Thank you, Lilith." Janeway smiled. Her mind was far away. In cargo bay 2, to be exact. She thought about the conversation she had with Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine wanted to thank her for rescuing her from the Borg. She also apologised for being stubborn to the captain, she considered Janeway her only and truly trusted friend. Seven had reached her hand and lightly caressed the captain`s cheek then she cupped her captain`s face and inched closely until their faces were centimetres apart. Seven kissed Janeway briefly but sweetly on the lips then withdrew. She had a small smile on her face. One which Janeway could only interpret as smug. Kathryn was too stunned to do anything, let alone move. Back in the present, Kathryn absentmindedly toyed with her fork and had hardly touched her food.

"You seem to be preoccupied. Do you want to talk about it?" Janeway snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Lilith. Grey eyes met green. Lilith sighed. She knew that Kathryn was bothered by something emotional. She vowed to herself a long time ago that she will never voluntarily probe the captain`s mind. Janeway was compassionate and took her in when the whole universe rejected her because of what she stood for. Evil. She knew the man who started the legend. An influential, religious man back in the centuries. He enjoyed torturing any woman who attempted to stand up to him and his unfair ideals against women. She remembered being raped by him then he accused her of wearing revealing clothes, blamed her for bringing the punishment on herself. He then raped her again in public then ordered her to be burned at the stake. Lilith clearly recalled the women shouting all sorts of insults at her. She paid a high price for standing up to the man. With her death. Fortunately Lilith`s life kept returning to her. Her memories and body were retained in every lifetime, making her the wisest woman that had ever lived in the known Earth`s history.

"Kathryn Janeway. I am not going to probe your mind for any information. I vowed that i will never do such a thing. However, as your friend, i think i deserve to know what is bothering you?" The older woman hoped she sounded sensitive enough for her very private friend.

"Ah, uh...it`s nothing really." Kathryn temporised.

"That does not sound like `nothing,` Kathryn." Lilith said with impossible tenderness. She reached her hand and touched Kathryn`s squeezing it a bit.

"Very well i will tell you what`s bothering me. You won`t like it!" She warned her friend.

"Just tell me. The sooner i know about it the better!" The older woman said and chuckled.

"I`m in love with a woman but i don`t know if she even knows what that means." Janeway looked down at her plate.

"Well, that is a good story. Why then do you feel apprehensive about it?"

"...because i am the captain. I can`t fraternise with the crew!" Kathryn said with absolute conviction.

"Here we go again!" Lilith exclaimed under her breath. "Kathryn. You are human. You are allowed to experience emotions. If you cannot laugh or cry on the bridge for fear of being perceived as weak, then the least you can do is to take a lover. Make sure you get ravaged here, in your quarters, your private sanctuary. Release all your pent up energies. It is good for your mental health. That is the least you can do." 

 

Lilith looked searchingly between Janeway`s eyes. Her hand clasped one of Kathryn`s. She squeezed it and Kathryn, for the first time in many years, felt she could trust someone here in the Delta Quadrant. A few long minutes had gone by and Lilith was beginning to think that Janeway was not going to respond.

"Seven of Nine!" Kathryn blurted out.

"The woman you are in love with." The older woman said softly.

"Yes. She kissed me in the cargo bay. I didn`t know what to do about it. I just stood there like a statue, looking absolutely stupid!" Kathryn chastised herself. Both hands went to cover her face in embarrassment. The spirit woman laughed gently and slowly removed Janeway`s hands from her blushing face.

"Come on now, Kathryn. You know you can trust me. Tell me everything!" 

"I went to check on her, to make sure she was alright. In reality i just wanted to see her and ask her out on a date. She thanked me for rescuing her and apologised for her stubbornness. I knew that i have loved her ever since i first saw her but her kissing me first was a pleasant surprise." Kathryn`s eyes had turned blue, Lilith noted.

"Well, congratulations, my friend. I knew that you were reserving your heart for someone special. Now i know who it is. Be sure to utilise this relationship you are going to forge with her. I can sense that Seven is a very intense person. Someone who gets immersed in what they are doing. She will be an excellent lover for you, Kathryn." Lilith encouraged. She realised that Kathryn Janeway could never really had given her heart to Lilith. Lilith accepted that fact. She was grateful for the friendship she had with the captain and vowed to help Janeway and Seven in whichever way they may need her assistance as a friend. Lilith looked forward to talking with Seven of Nine who wanted to speak with the counselor about a personal matter.

 

The spirit woman thanked her hostess and kissed Kathryn gently on the cheek as she bade her goodnight. The door shut behind Kathryn. She stood in the middle of the living area and thought of how she was going to deal with having a relationship. `Where does one get started to form a relationship?` Kathryn panicked.

"You just follow your heart!" Janeway heard a voice somewhere in the room. It was almost as if she imagined it but she knew that she did not.

"Very funny, Lilith. Go to bed!" The captain smiled and walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed.


	6. Seven meets the couselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine decides that she needs some counselling regarding a personal matter.

A few months went by. Kathryn Janeway still fought with herself over forming a relationship with a crew member. Technically, Seven of Nine was not an enlisted crew member but she was still under her command. That made her part of her crew. She sighed as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom one night. The captain combed her hair until it shone a brilliant red.

"Get a hold on yourself, Janeway!" The woman inside of her grumbled.

"What?! You`re the one wanting to ruin my spotless record. You want to make me fraternise with the crew!"

"....ruin your spotless career record? Ha! I`m not the one touching myself in the dead of night thinking about a certain blonde!" Kathryn retorted. Captain Janeway snorted when she finally snapped out of the dialogue with herself. The `dialogue` or `monologue,` depending on how one viewed it, got so convoluted that Janeway was sure Lilith was in there somewhere.

 

Seven of Nine stood by her work station in cargo bay two. She deleted the text on the screen for the upteenth time. It was not in the Borg woman`s nature to be so inefficient. However, in this case, she was sure she must do her best if she was to convince the captain of her intentions. "Quoting some of Starfleet`s protocols and embed them in the letter would do the trick," The woman sighed. She recalled the conversation she and Lilith the counselor had the previous day.

 

Seven walked in the counselor`s office. It was mid shift, the corridors were quiet, most of the alpha shift crew was at their stations. Voyager was passing through a quiet sector of space. The ex drone left Tal Celes in charge of astrometrics. She was confident no harm would be done by leaving the nervous young woman in charge only for a brief moment. Seven did not want to be seen going to the counselor`s office. Somehow she felt that doing so might be considered as a sign of weakness but she needed the advice. 

 

The Borg looked up and down the corridor in both ways then pressed the chime. The door silently parted for her and she came face to face with an attractive middle aged woman with green eyes. Her smile was infectious and the young woman found herself curling up the corners of her lips in a small smile. 

"Hello, Seven? Please sit down. Can i get you a drink?"

"I do not require... yes please. Black coffee, please?"

"Very well" She did a double take. "....did you say black coffee?" Lilith had been on Voyager long enough to know that the Borg woman did not drink coffee, black or white, and that the captain liked drinking black coffee. The older woman smiled as she figured out what was going on. She deducted that Seven of Nine was attempting to try to eat and drink what the captain liked. The counselor ordered a cup of black coffee for Seven and a white one for herself. She brought the drinks and placed them on the low coffee table in front of them. They both sat side by side on the long couch.

"Counselor, i have been trying to understand certain things about myself and my relationship with others. I have been successful with most of them but one personal matter remains." The ex drone paused.

"What is the personal matter that is bothering you?"

"The captain. She is my friend. She has been crucial in my integration into this collective. I do not believe i would be successful it she did not provide her time and assistance. This one time i thanked her for all she has done for me. Then i suddenly had a strong urge to embrace her...intimately. I kissed her. She has been evading me since. I would like to know if she felt the same way? How do i proceed?" The young woman sighed and looked at the floor. She seemed defeated.

"The captain has many responsibilities. She is also a woman full of compassion. I have personally witnessed this compassion. With that kind of compassion, she would be suitable to be a goddess!" Lilith said seriously. "However, she is in conflict with herself regarding personal relationships. As a counselor, i am under oath to not reveal what other crew members say or do when they visit me as counselor. However, i have told you this small bit of information about the captain because it somehow involves you. So, what do you think would be the best course of action in this situation, Seven?" Lilith probed gently. Seven shifted in her seat uncomfortably while the counselor patiently waited. Finally the young woman rose her head to face the counselor. She seemed to have made up her mind. 

"I should schedule a velocity match with her. Then perhaps arrange for a dinner date?" Seven looked at the counselor.

"My thoughts exactly!" Lilith smiled at the young woman.

"Captain to Seven of Nine? May i see you in my ready room as soon as possible." The young woman`s comm badge whirred to life. Seven jumped off the couch. She had hardly drank her black coffee, the counselor noted.

"Thank you for your time, counselor. I shall give you feedback of whatever i decide to do." Then she was out of the door heading for the bridge.

 

Back in the present, Seven of Nine completed writing her note. She stood back and read it aloud one last time before she sent it to the captain.

 

From: Seven   
To: Captain K. Janeway

Captain, i have thought long and hard about the matter. Which matter, you wonder? It is about the time i kissed you in cargo bay two.  
I still feel the same way about you. I believe i love you, not as a female sub unit unit, or a younger sibling, but as more. I love you as someone i would like to  
share my body and soul with.

I do understand that you may have conflicts within you regarding forming a relationship with me. However, i am not an enlisted  
member of your crew. Therefore fraternisation is out of the equation. Even if fraternisation occured, in your opinion, Locutus  
had personal relationships with two members of his crew. Commander Nella Daren and then Dr Beverly Crusher. 

Think about it captain and let me know what you think.

I shall be waiting to hear from you.

Your friend   
Seven of Nine.

 

Seven pressed the `send` button and hoped the captain saw the note. She tried to forget the note and concentrate on her work in astrometrics. Later, she went to engineering to assist the chief engineer, B`Elanna Torres, with some routine maintenance check of the ship`s engineering systems.


	7. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine convinces Captain Janeway to play an ancient game called basketball.

The little green light at the corner of Kathryn`s padd blinked to indicate that she had a new message. She stood up and walked up to the upper area of the ready room and sat on the long couch. Janeway activated the screen and found a message from Seven which she read out loud.

"From: Seven:  
To: Captain K. Janeway

Captain, i have thought long and hard about the matter. Which matter, you wonder? It is about the time i kissed you in cargo bay two.  
I still feel the same way about you. I believe i love you, not as a female sub unit, or a younger sibling, but as more. I love you as someone i would like to share my body and soul with..."

 

As soon as she finished reading, Janeway threw the padd next to her, threw her head back on the couch, closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Why is it so difficult for me to simply accept that i love Seven back?" Janeway asked herself.

"...because you`re such a stickler to protocols, that`s what! You`re so Starfleet, you probably memorised every known protocol, including the full stops and commas! Seriously, what is wrong with you, woman?" Her little voice was getting impatient with her.

"What`s wrong with me is YOU! You`re constantly making me want sex as if it`s the answer to everything!"

"Well, is it not?" Kathryn snorted. "You`re such a passionate woman. Do something about it before you go insane. Stop suppressing your desires...and mine!" Her little voice said.

 

Janeway was on duty but she also knew that the counselor was right. She needed an outlet for her emotions. Suppressing her desires for Seven of Nine was taking a toll on her. She finally decided to write a reply for the Borg woman. Kathryn sat up straighter on the couch, right there in the ready room, and typed a reply for Seven.

"From: Kathryn Janeway  
To: Seven, Annika

I would like to thank you for all you have said in your note. I feel the same way. What i am trying to say is: I love you. I have done so from the very first moment i saw you. I did not realize it then, but now i know that it is what i feel for you. 

Will you be agreeable to play an unscheduled game of Basketball and then dinner in my quarters? If this is ok with you, let me know.

Your friend  
Kathryn."

 

Janeway sent her reply to Seven and walked to the replicator to get a cup of coffee. She quickly downed it and looked at the replicator again. She thought she heard a voice at the back of her mind discouraging her from ordering another cup.

"Lilith, you promised not to probe my mind! Go away!" Janeway said with a mischievous smile on her face. She wondered whether Lilith will be watching her and Seven when they started making love, telling her how to do things the right way! Kathryn cringed at that thought. She had no idea how to please a woman in the bedroom. Sure she knew how her own body worked but pleasing another person was an entirely different matter. She must look up in the Adult section of Voyager`s database and download some basic information on to her padd. That way she can read at her own convenience.

 

The women agreed to meet in holodeck one to play a game of basketball. The women had gone a few rounds, Janeway won quite a bit and was ahead of her friend. They had included a few holographic players to make a complete team including a referee. The game went on as planned until they finished. Kathryn stood at the edge of the field breathing heavily. Sweat poured down from every pore of her skin but she felt refreshed by the game. When she looked over at her companion, she saw Seven kneeling with one knee on the ground while the other was stretched before her. She had both hands firmly placed on her right stretched thigh, massaging it firmly.

"Seven, are you alright?" Kathryn asked as she walked towards her companion.

"Yes, it is my Rectus Femoris muscle. It is cramped. I am attempting to relax it."Seven said between grunts as she vigorously massaged the area on her thigh.

"Let me help. Sit down and stretch both legs in front of you. Now, let me do it." Kathryn instructed. She gently massaged the outer area and moved in towards the inner thigh area. She felt the kinks there loosen and finally dissolve. At that point Kathryn heard Seven`s breath hitch. So she stopped her ministrations and looked at the Borg woman.

"Am i hurting you?"

"No, Kathryn, you may proceed." The younger woman said distractedly.

"Very well." So Kathryn continued to massage the area while Seven moved her legs slightly apart. Kathryn`s skillful hands worked their way to the inner thighs, dangerously close to Seven`s intimate area. 

 

Seven felt a pleasant, tingling sensation starting from the point of contact, Janeway`s hands. It moved all the way to her sex. The young woman had felt this before when the captain rubbed her back briefly in sick bay as reassurance when Seven was ill. The captain unknowingly touched her very sensitive spinal nodes. These are the contact areas where her alcove attaches to her body. The young woman jerked ever so lightly but Kathryn detected it. 

 

The older woman noticed that Seven had stopped wincing with pain but instead the Borg woman had an expression of rapture on her face. Her breathing was heavy. When she started to whimper, Kathryn knew what was going on.

 

Janeway decided to let go of her own emotions which she was holding in check the whole time they were playing basketball. She reached between her companion`s thigh and started to rub both of Seven`s thighs as she was doing before. Kathryn discovered that the younger woman was very sensitive in this area. Seven looked up at Kathryn. She let her lips brush against Kathryn`s. Janeway wondered whether she had just been kissed or not. Seven moved her head back so she could look at Kathryn`s face. She saw an adorable lopsided smile and bright blue grey eyes looking back at her.

"Let us go to my quarters, Seven. Our holodeck time is almost up. So the older woman took Seven`s hand and together they stood up and walked out of the holodeck on their way to the captain`s quarters.

"I badly need a shower." Kathryn said as they entered her quarters.

"I appreciate you in your current state, Kathryn. Your natural scent appeals to me." Seven said as she turned the woman around and kissed her soundly on the mouth. 

 

Seven nibbled Kathryn`s soft bottom lip. She heard a whimper coming from Janeway. Kathryn opened her mouth and kissed the younger woman back.

"How about we both have a quick hydro shower together?" Kathryn suggested.

"If you insist!" Seven complained but she let the older woman pull her towards her bedroom.

 

Forty five minutes later, the women got out of the en suite. They dried themselves with fluffy towels and Janeway replicated a new pair of pyjamas for her new girlfriend. 

"Girlfriend!" Kathryn said out loud.

"I am your girlfriend." Seven said.

"Yes, you are and i am yours." Kathryn smiled and discarded her towel. She walked forward towards Seven, naked. Seven was standing in front of the mirror draped in a towel and drying her hair. 

"If i am yours, kiss me again."

"Very well, Kathryn." Seven reached out her hands and cupped Kathryn`s face. She kissed her slowly, her tongue reached into the warm mouth of her lover. She thoroughly kissed Kathryn. Seven let both hands move down to her companion`s chest where she found two erect nipples. Seven squeezed the breasts and palmed the nipples. She felt Kathryn`s hands reach around her torso and hold her tight.

 

They kissed for a while longer until they came up for air. Their foreheads were linked together as they breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Kathryn Janeway had never felt this good in a very long time.


	8. What`s a captain to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine takes matters into her own hands (literally) when the captain hesitates to consummate their new relationship.

The silver streamlined starship Voyager cruised steadily through the inky black space of the Delta Quadrant on its way home. The star ship seemed sure of its destination but its captain was not. Captain Kathryn Janeway sat on the command chair on the bridge next to her first officer, Commander Chakotay. Janeway was bored and worried. The boredom stemmed from not much action going on. Not that the captain wanted action all the time, she has had a fair share of those. She just wanted something to occupy her mind. Kathryn was also worried. She had recently forged a relationship with someone. Her heart told her she did the right thing. It even jumped for joy when Janeway announced that she had a girlfriend to herself. Her mind, on the other hand spent the whole night quoting Starfleet protocols to her, condemning her actions as unprofessional and other things like taking advantage of someone innocent.

 

The captain`s mind took her back to when she sat on the couch in the living area. She and Seven of Nine had been in a relationship for two weeks. None of the crew knew about it except her old friend, Tuvok, who nothing really eluded him. Seven of Nine sat on the floor between her legs. Kathryn plaited the golden mane into neat corn rows. Every so often she would lean forward and kiss the other woman on the lips. Seven smiled but had her eyes shut the whole time. Kathryn could tell that the Borg woman was trying to commit everything into her eidetic memory. After a comfortable silence the ex drone opened her eyes and asked her new girlfriend something which has been on her mind.

"Kathryn, we have been in this relationship for fifteen days thirteen hours and forty six minutes. Why have we not consummated our relationship yet. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No, my love. I have no second thoughts about us but my job requires that i have a sober mind. That i should not think about flowers, lovemaking or girlfriends while i command. We will do so when the right time comes." Janeway realised her mistake as soon as those words came out of her mouth.

"Ah, so you only want me as a distraction? Very well i can live with that. Kathryn, i love you with all my heart. I told you that i gave myself wholly to you. Even if you give me a small part of your time because you are the captain, i do not mind having that as well. Why? Because i love you." Janeway felt horrible and confused. She felt that she did not deserve such a kind soul as Seven. That she was abusing her, using her for selfish reasons, even though she had not done anything with the Borg woman yet. 

"You know what Annika. You should leave. I don`t deserve someone like you. I want to be alone and think things through!" Janeway said harshly. Seven left for the cargo bay. Once there she sat on the dais of her alcove and cried herself to sleep. Janeway threw herself on the couch and cried for a long time. The following day Kathryn started avoiding Seven. 

 

Three days later after their first argument as a couple, Captain Janeway`s internal dialogue about how horrible she felt for mistreating her girlfriend took its toll on her. It did not go unnoticed by her first officer sitting beside her that Janeway was struggling with some emotions. When she sighed for the upteenth time, the commander thought of confronting his captain.

"Kathryn?" He whispered while pretending to tap something on the console of his arm rest. "Are you ok? 

"Mmmh?" Janeway snapped out of her dialogue. "Yes, i`m ok. Why wouldn`t i be?" She asked. Chakotay thought she sounded defensive but he was not sure.

"I`m just asking as a friend. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Janeway dismissed it. "Nothing a good cup of coffee can`t cure, anyway!" She smiled at him. 

 

To everyone on the bridge the command team appeared to be talking about ship`s business but Tuvok`s sensitive ears could follow the dialogue easily. He cursed his Vulcan heritage for it.

"Just leave me alone, Chakotay. I`ll work things out on my own. I always do!" Janeway snapped then she realised that she over reacted. She sighed and patted the commander on the arm in reassurance. "I am so sorry, my friend. Kathryn stood up and walked to the ready room. Tuvok sighed. He knew that Seven was also involved in this human relationship business and was possibly upset by something the captain had done. The Vulcan felt obliged to visit his other friend, Seven of Nine, to check on her, to see if she was alright. He will see Kathryn later.

"You have the bridge, Commander!" Janeway said as she walked away. Her emotions were too close to the surface. She needed to regroup, take control of them again. She sighed and headed for the replicator. Kathryn keyed in the required code to get a cup of coffee but instead a strawberry smoothie appeared on the receptacle.

"Oh, no Lilith, you don`t! I`m in no mood for pranks today. Stop it!" The captain snapped at the thin air around her. She thought she heard someone denying doing anything wrong but then she could have just imagined it.

 

Seven of Nine knew what she was getting herself into by being involved with the fiery redheaded captain. That, however, did not provide immunity against the hurt Kathryn`s actions caused her. Seven decided to tackle things her own way. Perhaps if Kathryn did not initiate intimacy then she would feel less guilty of being involved with a crew person. Seven was going to initiate intimacy whether Kathryn agreed to the idea or not. However, Seven was going to be careful by not actually forcing the captain. That would be a crime of rape as per Federation laws. She was going to make the captain want to be intimate. With that plan in mind the Borg woman set to work. She started sending Kathryn small gifts. Her first task was to provide some nutritional supplements and treats to her replicator in the ready room.

 

Janeway took the strawberry smoothie and sat at her desk. She found that she enjoyed having it. It took off the edge of her emotions but not quite. Kathryn set to work. She went through the departmental reports and did all thirteen of them. When she looked up and stretched herself she heard a chime requesting for entry to the ready room. 

"Come in." Seven stood in front of the captain`s desk wearing her black velocity outfit. She had her hands behind her back.

"Seven? How can i help you?"

"We have a velocity match scheduled in thirty minutes. The computer said you were still in your office. So i came to check if you were still interested in the game." The ex drone said with a level tone but deep within her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted Kathryn to go with her.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"16:30 hours."

"Ok, i`m done here. I`ll meet you in holodeck two."

...very well" Seven hesitated. Kathryn was being very difficult. Seven sighed.

"...Uh, yes, see you there, Seven." Janeway forced herself to say. She peeled her eyes away from the beautiful woman in the black sports uniform standing before her. Janeway sighed. "This avoidance policy thing is difficult." She thought to herself.

 

The match was intense. Both parties worked out their frustrations and annoyances at not being understood by the other. Seven touched Janeway at every opportunity she could get. The computer did not dismiss it because the devious Seven made sure she touched Kathryn in such a way it was well within the rules. At one point both women launched forwards to try and get their velocity discs. Seven moved her left leg forwards while Kathryn continued on to successfully shoot her opponents disc. Unfortunately her concentration on the disc meant that she failed to see the obstacle in front of her. She fell while Seven moved underneath and ended up breaking the captain`s fall.

"Oh, hello!" Janeway said. She was lying on top of a cushiony bosom of one very aroused Borg. Janeway saw that Seven`s pupils were dilated. Both were breathing heavily because of the strenuous match or or possibly other reasons.

 

Kathryn looked down at her astrometrics officer and girlfriend. She was lying flat on the ground with Kathryn on top of her. Janeway quickly got off the woman while Seven mourned the loss of contact and the pleasant weight on top of her. Seven had to think fast. The maneuver she did earlier may not work the second time so she pulled Kathryn back to her chest. Janeway was surprised by this move but if she were to be honest with herself she would have agreed that the feeling was heavenly. It made her want to do more than just lie there. 

 

They simply lay on the ground, the game abandoned. Seven hands reached up to move red locks from Kathryn`s face. She smiled and brought her arms around Janeway`s torso and squeezed the shorter woman to herself.

"Kathryn." Seven purred. "Why are you avoiding me?" She rocked them a bit. Janeway was too uprepared for this to fight back. She simply lay there looking into Seven`s azure eyes.

"I have always wanted to make love to you but you have been running and hiding from me." Seven kissed the burgundy lips above her. She nibbled at the lower lip.

"I am not runn..." Janeway felt Seven`s hot tongue enter her mouth. It felt so good. She moaned and started to kiss her girlfriend with abandon.

"Oh, Kathryn. You feel so good. Please make love to me?" 

"Annika. This is beyond insubordination. I...uhh! ought to throw you....!" Seven sat up and brought Kathryn up with her. She moved Kathryn so that Janeway was straddling her. They went on kissing and exploring each other`s mouths.

"Throw me in the brig?" Seven said as she brought one hand under Kathryn`s red velocity top where she found an erect nipple. She pinched and twisted it.

"Uuunh! Annika. We have to stop this instant!" Kathryn said while Seven thought that her companion was far too coherent for any action. The Borg decided to change strategies.

 

Seven of Nine reached in the velocity bottom she was wearing and brought out a small bottle of water. She undid the lid and poured the contents on Janeway`s top. The wetness caused the top to stick to Kathryn`s chest accentuating the erect nipples. 

"Oh, Kathryn. Your top is wet. Let me help you take it off. Before Janeway could protest Seven had already set to work. When she was done creamy breasts with dusky pink erect nipples stood proudly before the ex drone.

"How beautiful." Seven said as she reached down and took one plump nipple in her mouth. She let her left hand play with the other. Janeway threw her head back effectively pushing both breasts into her lover`s loving hand and mouth.

"Uuuhh! Seven. Don`t stop!" The aroused captain cried.

"I will nothh!" Seven said while attempting to talk and pleasure her girlfriend at the same time. The young woman saw that Kathryn was aroused. Her hips started to move on their own volition.

"Kathryn, let me love you." Seven said as she gently lay her girlfriend on the ground. She hovered above the reclining woman and went back to kissing and sucking the beautiful breasts. One hand moved down Janeway`s torso. Seven touched her lover all over her abdomen and sides until she finally reached the top of the black velocity bottoms. It was a simple matter to reach through the elastic band and into Kathryn`s underwear. Seven`s fingers easily found the drenched material which she moved aside. 

 

The Borg woman let her middle finger flick over the erect nerve bundle at the top of Kathryn`s crease. Janeway jerked while Seven smiled. 

"Please, Annika. Touch me again. Go inside!" The aroused woman ordered.

"Very well, my Kathryn." 

 

Seven entered her lover`s channel with two fingers. Evidence of her arousal drenched the young woman`s hand. In and out she went. Kathryn`s hips reached up to try and get more contact. Seven kissed her deeply. She brought her thumb up to flick the sensitive clitoris above.

 

Kathryn felt a jolt of electricity move all around her pelvic area. Her hips moved faster until her whole body convulsed in one major orgasm.

"Uhhhh!!! Annikkkaaa!!!" Kathryn cried out her pleasure. She slumped back feeling boneless while Seven sat beside her. She had a gentle smile on her face, one only reserved for this woman.

 

Kathryn sat up and put on her wet red velocity top. Seven waited for the chastisement but none came.

"Annika. What happened just now?" She asked incredulously. Seven sighed.

"I will let you respond to that, Kathryn." The younger woman said calmly, not at all how she felt.

 

Kathryn`s veins still sang with the after effects of an intense orgasm. She looked down on the floor for a long while. When she looked at Seven Kathryn had a gentle, shy smile on her face.

"I guess i could never argue with you, Seven."

"I do not enjoy arguing with you, Kathryn but i do agree that you make me so aroused when you do argue with me." Seven said dryly.

"So what happens now?" Janeway asked.

"We go to your quarters and make love some more. I want to try a method i saw in the database. It is quite nice."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"What does it involve?" Janeway asked her lover.

"Nothing much. A woman, a mouth and a very skillful tongue. Do you want to try it?" Seven said as if she was reading a scientific report.

 

Janeway felt another jolt of arousal deep within her pelvis. She looked at her lover.

"Come on, Darling. Let`s go home!" 

 

The couple walked out of the holodeck and proceeded to the captain`s quarters.


	9. Remote three -way encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn discovers that her feelings are too strong to be blocked out by the Spirit being.

"Lilith, you know i like you but stop being a pervert!" Janeway said to the air around her. She was standing in the middle of the living area cleaning the room while her girlfriend was having a sonic shower in the en suite.

"What have i done, my dear Kathryn?" A suspiciously "innocent" voice asked but Kathryn rather thought she felt it than actually hearing it.

"You`ve been watching me, haven`t you?" Kathryn pinned her friend, or rather the air around her.

"Kathryn, you should know by now that your emotional responses are very strong. I can sense them without even trying." Lilith said.

"Well, try harder! I have a girlfriend now. I am hoping to be intimate with her soon...and i don`t want to know that i have been watched by someone as i, uh, we do, uh, intimate stuff!" She sounded shy and she had a smile on her face.

"Well, alright. I will try harder. I am a spirit after all. I will tell you a secret. I think you make a very "cute" as you humans say, couple. If i fail to block your responses out, can i allow the sensations but not tell you? Will that be private enough for you?" Lilith asked and Kathryn could sense laughter in the spirit being`s voice.

"Will that be like you will sense all my, uh, desires, arousal and even when i climax?"

"....yeees!" The Spirit hesitated.

"Isn`t that perverted?" Janeway pressed on.

"If you think it is then i guess it is!" Lilith laughed.

"Well, ok. Counselors hear a lot of secrets anyway. I don`t mind you doing that as long as you keep things professional and for goodness` sake, if you value your life, don`t tell anyone, even your new bestie, the Doctor! OK?"

"Professional?" The older woman asked. Her wicked sense of humour poked its head out.

"Lilith!" Janeway warned.

"OK." Lilith saluted. 

 

Kathryn did not know how she knew that Lilith had saluted at her but she saluted back to the air around her. Janeway, by now, had gotten used to so called "weird" stuff happening to her. She no longer found it strange that a spirit was aboard her ship. Being in the Delta Quadrant had shown her impossible things none of her captain counterparts had ever seen.

 

A few minutes later Seven emerged from the bedroom dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Kathryn noted that her friend was not wearing a bra. Hints of twin peaks could easily be seen through the tee shirt. She felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her. Kathryn thought that Lilith may also experience what she felt so she took a deep breath to temper down her emotions for her girlfriend. That line of thought was soon abandoned when Kathryn felt arms surrounding her in a possessive manner. Seven stood behind her and started to kiss her at the nape of her neck. Kathryn shivered. She did not know that this was an erogenous zone, at least for her. The hot wet tongue licked her here for a few moments and suddenly it was gone. Her breath hitched.

"Kathryn, stop resisting. Let me make love to you again. I want to love you. Please let me..." Seven`s hands went up to Kathryn`s chest and squeezed the breasts they found there. 

"Annika, i need to have a shower first!" The captain said reasonably.

"I prefer you in your present state. Hot, sweaty..." She took a deep breath..."so very Kathryn..."

"Please, Seven. I don`t feel comfortable that you...." Fingers pinched the painfully erect nipples.

"Uuuhh!! Please, don`t stop!" Janeway half moaned, half screamed. It appeared that she had quickly changed her mind about the shower. Those fingers were doing wonders to her breasts. Her whole body was charged with arousal. She felt Seven`s tongue lick the spot behind her ear. Hot breath puffed at the nape of Kathryn`s neck as Seven panted in arousal causing her to feel dizzy with desire. Janeway felt evidence of her arousal between her legs. Her swollen nether parts glided together in slipperiness as she moved from one foot to the other in her arousal.

 

Seven of Nine guided her lover towards the bulkhead by the door. She swiftly took off Janeway`s black Velocity bottoms and used them to tie her girlfriend`s arms at the back. With that task complete, the young woman moved in front of Kathryn who was still wearing the red velocity top, underwear but no shoes.

"Seven, please let`s go somewhere else. What if someone opened the door?" Janeway said incredulously.

"You are in your quarters, Kathryn. Nobody will open the door!" Seven said indulgently. Her girlfriend was too private. Seven was going to change that. 

 

The young woman lifted the red top up and off Kathryn`s head. She looked at the chest before her. Seven saw the nipples harden. She bent her head and captured one fat tip between her lips. She moaned at the contact. Seven then lightly sucked on it while her other hand went to the other breast. She pinched and pulled the nipple she found there. Janeway threw her head back against the bulkhead and moaned.

"Annika! Ohhh! Ohhh! Kiss me, please?"

"Very well." Seven replied.

 

The left hand left the breast it was expertly fondling to head down south and through the waist band of the underwear.

"You are very wet, Kathryn. Is it for me?" Seven moaned appreciatively when her fingers reached the small drenched material. The young woman let her middle finger wander up to Kathryn`s erect clitoris. She released a sonic vibration via her hand implant. Janeway almost climaxed on the spot but Seven stopped the action. Janeway was groaning in ecstasy. She had her eyes slummed shut. Her restricted arms intensified the pleasant sensations.

"Seven! Annika! Please. Don`t stop!" Janeway sounded desperate. Seven smiled.

 

The young woman caused the vibrations again. Her middle finger caused a very pleasant sensation where Kathryn felt a wave slowly intensifying from the clit to all surrounding muscles and nerves. The wave intensified causing Janeway to convulse as a strong orgasm hit her. Waves and waves of pleasant sensations racked the small frame until Kathryn saw stars and rainbows before her closed eyes. Finally the sensation slowed down and finally stopped. She could still feel the occasional flutter inside. 

 

Seven gently guided the woman through climax. She held Kathryn close to herself until the movements stopped. The young woman untied Kathryn`s arms and rubbed them to encourage blood circulation. She kissed her lover hard on the mouth and guided her to the couch.

 

Deep within Kathryn`s thoughts she could hear a sigh of satisfaction. She knew what was going on but it would be safe to pretend that she knew nothing was going on. She smiled at her lover and kissed her enthusiastically.

"What about you, Darling?" The older woman asked.

"I will be alright, Kathryn." Seven smiled at her lover, the Starship Captain.


	10. Kathryn, the lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway takes her new girlfriend out on a date.

"Captain, there is an M class planet in the binary star system." Harry Kim said while looking at his station screen.

"Very well, scan it for life forms." The captain said as she looked at the view screen ahead. She could see a very bright disc hanging up against an inky back drop of space. It looked beautiful to Kathryn Janeway. She smiled at her Operations officer, Harry Kim. Janeway walked the short distance from the command chair to get to the operations console where Harry Kim busily tapped at the console. Suddenly the frown he had had on his face disappeared.

"Bingo! Captain! I have located a vast body of water, islands and mountains. There is sentient life on this planet but the largest are no bigger than a dog or goat."

"That is great news!" Kathryn said with shining eyes. She looked genuinely happy, Tuvok thought. He briefly looked at the captain and nodded to her as he confirmed Harry`s findings on his tactical screen.

 

Chakotay smiled at Janeway as she walked back to the command chair.

"Care to share, Kathryn?" The commander asked conspiratorially.

"I`m just glad we have found an M class planet for the crew to have shore leave. I`m sure my first officer will agree with me that crew moral has been fine but if there is a chance for shore leave we will take it." Janeway explained. Chakotay smiled. At that moment Seven of Nine walked on to the bridge. She headed straight to the science station which was currently unmanned. Kathryn felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand and she had a pleasant flutter in the abdomen alerting her of who had just walked in on the bridge. She turned back to look at her astrometrics officer with a neutral expression on her face. It was hard to be objective when her mind reminded her that this was her girlfriend who had just walked in what was essentially her office, the same person who completely ravaged her the previous evening. Kathryn`s body shuddered slightly at the memory of her being pinned to the wall and that she completely enjoyed every moment of the encounter. She cleared her throat and stood up. She walked to the science station where her astrometrics officer was busily tapping at her console and stood beside Seven. 

"What have you found, Seven?" The captain tried to sound professional. She must have failed because Seven of Nine looked at her and raised an eye brow while she explained her finding. Janeway watched the full lips sensuously moving as they explained a very boring scientific fact. What Janeway really wanted was those lips to perform an entirely different task. She shook her head and smiled brightly at the other woman. Janeway stood straighter and pulled her command jacket down. It was an unconscious sign of taking charge of a situation and Seven recognised it for what it was. The ex drone was learning the art of reading non verbal clues and communication. She was confident that she almost could read the captain`s expressions like an open book.

"There is plenty of fresh water bodies both large and small. We should be able to find plant bio matter without much difficulty. There are also many caves and places for the crew to go swimming and hiking. Would you like me to join the Away team to go survey the planet, captain?" The astrometrics officer asked.

"No, Seven. Tuvok and his team will suffice. I would like to meet you in the ready room. There are some data i would like you to have a look at. Commander, you have the bridge. Tuvok, you and your team take trip down to the planet when we reach transporter range. Report to the transport site at 13:00 hours."

"Yes, captain." Tuvok replied.

 

The M class planet was suitable for the crew`s needs. The first officer had organised a crew rotation rota for shore leave. Janeway decided to take the first turn. She was going to take her girlfriend down to the planet. They may go hiking or she could even teach the Borg woman to swim. Janeway smiled to herself. Chirp! Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the ready room door chime. Someone was requesting entry.

"Come in." She called. Voyager`s astrometrics officer stood in front of the captain with her hands neatly placed behind her.

"You required my presence. That you wanted me to look at some data?" She asked professionally. Janeway looked up at the younger woman and smiled.

"I just wanted to see you, Annika." Kathryn smiled some more as she pulled her astrometrics officer by the hand towards the upper level of the ready room. 

 

Seven found herself being pulled by her girlfriend. She reluctantly let Kathryn pull her hand. Seven knew of the fraternisation rule. Why would Kathryn break her own rule. Seven`s thoughts were interrupted by a warm kiss placed on the hand which was held by Kathryn. A look of surprise crossed the ex drone`s face.

"Once in a while we are allowed to break the rules, as long as we do not make a habit of it. Sit with me?" Kathryn requested as she sat on the long couch below the large window. She brought the tall woman down with her until Seven was sitting next to her.

"I would like you and i to go down to the planet for shore leave. We could go hiking or just sight seeing. I could even teach you to swim." She said as she smiled brightly at her companion.

"Very well, captain."

"You should know by now that you can call me Kathryn when we are together like this."

"Your name is a word of endearment to me, captain. Every time i mention it it reminds me of you and i being intimate. My eidetic memory tortures me every time it is brought to my conscious thought processes. It makes me aroused, captain!" Seven said.

"Wow! That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you, Seven." Kathryn put her hand over Seven`s and squeezed it gently. She kissed her on the chin and let the hand go.

"Well, we have some planning to do. We need to get a tent so we can spend the night there. We also need to replicate some suitable attire and foot gear. Shall we meet up later at 17:00 hours and together we can go to the transporter room.

 

That evening Janeway and her girlfriend went down to the planet. They had set camp in a small cave not far from the beaming site. When she contacted her security chief of her overnight camping plans earlier, he raised an eye brow and suggested she took a tent for two. When Kathryn asked the reason for it the man simply rose an eye brow. He went ahead and beamed a tent for two, a hamper basket filled with stasis containers of food and drinks. There was even a bottle of champagne with two glasses. The captain wondered how much her security chief knew about her personal life, about her relationship with Seven. 

 

The moon bathed its silvery light on the tall grass as they walked. Kathryn could see campers all over the valley, as her crew, the outdoor lovers, camped. She could hear them sing and laugh. Janeway took a deep breath and held her girlfriend`s hand who was walking beside her. As they approached their camping area Kathryn suddenly stopped walking. She turned around so that she was looking into her companion`s face. She held both of Seven`s hands in front of her as she looked in the young woman`s eyes. Kathryn noted that Seven`s eyes took on a shade of blue she could never describe. They were beautiful. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Seven, Annika. I am very glad that i have found you. Thank you for being a part of my life. I would like us to be together, live together and share our lives. I want you to be the last thing i see when i fall asleep at night and the first thing i see when i wake up in the morning...if you are agreeable?" The nervous woman asked. She may be the steely starship captain but right now Janeway`s heart was hammering in her chest. Sure, they had made love twice recently, consummating their relationship. However, Kathryn wanted more with this woman. She wanted to share her whole life with the young woman.

"Kathryn, i already told you a few days ago that i gave myself wholly to you. That included my heart, my life and Borg implants!" She said seriously. Kathryn pulled the young woman towards her until their chests were squashed between them.

"Thank you Seven! This means a lot to an old starship captain!" She kissed her girlfriend soundly. Kathryn felt Seven kiss her back enthusiastically.

"Kathryn, you are 47 years old. You are not old! Now, you will be punished for lying about your age!"

"Oh, no, you don`t! Let me love you. Please?" Kathryn led Seven towards the cave and into the cozy tent. She did the tent fastener up, effectively blocking them out from the outside world to venture into the world of sensations. 

 

Janeway slowly undressed the younger woman until she was nude. Then she knelt in front of Seven, between her legs and looked into her eyes. The semi darkness inside the tent provided a perfect cozy environment. If Kathryn closed her eyes she could convince herself that they were back on Voyager in her bedroom.

"Annika, you are so beautiful. May i kiss you?" She asked. Kathryn reached slowly towards her companion`s face. She cupped Seven`s face and started to kiss her. When they came up for air Seven looked between her girlfriend`s eyes.

"Kathryn, you are a good kisser. I love your kisses. Can you teach me more?"

"Annika, have you ever heard of a strap on dildo?" Kathryn asked as she lay the other woman flat on her back.

"A sexual device?" Seven tried.

"Yees, Annika. I can make you very happy using my hands, mouth or "It."

"It?" Seven asked.

"Stop asking questions and spread your legs apart for me, Annika. I promise to give you a good time." Janeway husked as she hovered over her nude lover. Her voice had taken on a husky timber and was dripping with innuendo. Seven shivered. She had never really seen this side of Kathryn.

 

Seven lay on the air pumped mattress. She looked up at her lover. Kathryn hovering over her thrilled the ex drone. She was aroused and wanted Kathryn to make love to her but she was also curious to see what Janeway will come up with next. Seven saw that the fully clothed Kathryn was fumbling with her trousers`zipper. She then brought herself between the reclined Borg woman`s legs and knelt between them. She reached over and Kathryn took one plump nipple into her mouth. She groaned her pleasure as she lightly sucked it into her hot wet mouth causing Seven to arch her back. 

 

Kathryn released the nipple and sat up again. She reached her right hand between Seven`s legs and felt the drenched seam. Evidence of the young woman`s arousal coated her fingers. Kathryn felt her own arousal rise within her.

"Hmm, i can see that i may not have to use the lubricant, Darling. You`re so very ready for me!" Kathryn said as she bent over the moaning woman.

"Hurry, Kathryn. I want you inside of me." Seven was getting desperate. Kathryn touched the head of the dildo with her finger. She jumped up as the sensation created by the touch was too much for her. It was as if the dildo was an extension of her clitoris. Janeway loved it. She hoped to give er lover a good time. Then she remembered Lilith. 

"Damn" The Spirit woman will feel everything i feel!" Her thoughts were, however, abandoned when Seven reached her arms around Kathryn`s waist and pulled the older woman close to her. This action caused Kathryn to enter Seven`s channel in one swift motion.

"Uuuhhhh!" The lovers moaned. Kathryn slowly rolled her hips as she gently went deeper into her lover`s tight channel. Her hands went to her lover`s chest where the fingers rolled, twisted and pinched the erect nipples. As Seven got more aroused she moved her hips up towards Kathryn`s hips to get more contact. Kathryn`s hips gained speed as she thrust into her lover in her arousal. She was, however, careful to not hurt her lover since it was Seven`s first physical encounter.

"Uuuhhh! Annika, you feel divine. You are so sexy when you`re desperate for release!" Kathryn said. She found herself carried away in the delicate blue eyes looking up at her with trust.

"Kathrynnn! Ka-thrryyyn! Uhhhh! Uhhh! Uhhh!" Seven`s hips moved faster in turn causing Kathryn to pump faster. Janeway could feel Seven`s muscles closing in on the dildo intensifying her own sensation. It was divine. Then suddenly Seven shouted out her release while the contracting muscles caused Janeway to roar in orgasm. She moaned silently as the pleasant pulsations hit her.

"Kathryn! Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhh!" Seven shouted out her orgasm. 

 

Kathryn slumped over he lover. She felt arms coming round her torso to lovingly embrace her. They stayed in this position for a while while gently rocking each other as their breathing calmed down.

"So, what do you think about the device, Annika?"

"It felt like an extension of your clitoris, Kathryn. I would like to experience it again but right now i would like to have your mouth latched onto my clitoris as your tongue penetrate me?" Seven said in even tones. Kathryn looked between her lover`s eyes. She felt desire creeping through her again as the image conjured up by what Seven had just said took effect.

"Damn, woman. You really know what you want, don`t you? Very well. I will give you exactly what you want!" Janeway said.

"Thank you, my Kathryn." Seven smiled her small smile.

 

The two women spent the whole night showing each other how skillful they both were, tongues, mouths, fingers, devices. If this was a contest they were both unsure of who the winner would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice. I can`t get enough of them. Could you direct them this way please? Thank you :)


End file.
